Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an eye-width detection technology, and more particularly, to an eye-width detector, a memory storage device and an eye-width detection method of data signal.
Description of Related Art
With advancements in data transmission speed, performance demands of receivers capable of improving data receiving capability at the receiving end have also become stronger. For example, an adaptive equalizer is widely used in the receivers of the wired transmission. In general, the adaptive equalizer is disposed with one equalizer and one eye-width detector. The eye-width detector detects an eye-width of a data signal processed by the equalizer. The detected eye-width may be used by the adaptive equalizer. For example, the adaptive equalizer may adjust parameters of the equalizer according to the detected eye-width. According to the adjusted parameters of the equalizer, the equalizer may gradually improve a signal quality of the data signal outputted by the equalizer. For example, if the eye-width of the data signal outputted by the equalizer is wider, a sampling correctness of the data signal may be higher.
The common eye-width detector performs a matching test on the currently-processing data signal by using a large amount of eye-width data until a set of the eye-width data matched to the currently-processing data signal is found. However, this method of detecting the eye-width by performing a blind test which uses the large amount of data is not suitable for the receiver with higher data transmission speed.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.